1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of internet protocol technology, and more particularly to a jitter buffer controlling method.
2. Description of Related Art
A jitter buffer plays an important role in voice over internet protocol (VoIP) applications, because the jitter buffer provides a key mechanism for achieving good speech quality to meet technical and commercial requirements. In a conventional static jitter buffer, a fixed delay is adopted for speech. When the fixed delay of the jitter buffer is large, speech cannot be played timely by a voice digital signal processor (VDSP). On the other hand, when the fixed delay is small, tolerance of the jitter buffer would be bad, and data packet loss rate of speech is increased if the jitter buffer was large. That is, the fixed delay does not ensure quality speech processing. To overcome the drawbacks of the static jitter buffer, dynamic jitter buffers have been developed. Dynamic jitter buffers parse the speech to talk-spurt and silence-spurt, which can be detected by a voice activity detecting (VAD) function of the jitter buffer. A data packet transmission delay of the speech can be adjusted during a silence-spurt. However, the VDSP cannot identify talk-spurts and silence-spurts when the VAD function is not working.
Therefore, what is needed is a jitter buffer controlling method, which can enhance the speech processing quality without a working VAD function.